The use of internal fixators for fixation of unstable fractures of the vertebrae is known. Also known is a system for internal fixation of vertebrae after the removal of one or more intervertebral discs. External fixation systems for the stabilization of thoracic and lumbar fractures have also been proposed.
The use of existing internal fixators requires a large incision in the back and dissection of the paraspinal muscles, which is a highly invasive procedure. If the internal fixators must be removed, a second major invasive procedure is required. Moreover, patients undergoing an internal fixation procedure require a lengthy rehabilitation, including reconditioning of the muscles.
The use of external fixators requires the patient to carry a fixation assembly on the surface of the back, which is difficult from a physical and psychological point of view for a majority of patients. Moreover, the rehabilitation of paraplegic patients with external fixators has proven to be difficult.
In addition, external fixators have portals in the skin which become sites for infection.
There is thus a need in the art for skeletal fixation that can be performed with minimal injury to the muscular ligamentous structures.
There is also a need in the art for a method of skeletal fixation whereby the extraction of the fixators is accomplished with minimal surgical intervention.
There is a further need in the art for a method of skeletal fixation which is acceptable both psychologically and cosmetically, and which minimizes infection.